


so so

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: there's no benefit if you die, none at all. so, stop singing about death. you, a vessel of glass, believe in yourself, no one else will. affirm yourself, begin the cycle of self-love.kaworu's theory of humanity from his very heart.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 24





	so so

**Author's Note:**

> you listen to the cure, thinking no one cares.  
> you think you're alone.  
> the roi of himself falls from the throne

for you cry and cry, listening to songs that make you spiral further into depression  
the human heart is glass, easy to shatter  
crystal castles in your eyes and cracks along the chest  
in the summer clouds, you long for something, for anyone to understand  
and respect you, treat you like a normal human  
  
but damaged people can't provide that,  
trust issues and nightmares ruin their intentions  
in the summer day, breezes flow through this space in time  
"I believe I was born to meet you, Shinji-kun."  
  
after all, you, shinji ikari, are broken  
damaged, that fragile heart in shards  
for no one respects you, for they carry trauma and mental health on their backs  
i, kaworu nagisa, tabris, will teach you of betrayal  
but not so you can close your heart  
but to experience life, to embrace thy reality  
  
forget forgiveness and the rules   
life is DIY, achieve the summer nights you oh so want   
  
"Shinji-kun."   
singing the tunes on your walkerman in the bullet train   
it feels alive, don't you think?   
"Yes, Kaworu-kun?"   
"I love you."   
  
he can't lie, angels are not meant for that   
sometimes, people fall in their own darkness   
therefore, forgetting it's okay to be human   
heading to their goals and places   
the night of humanity feels alive   
try to cause no harm, don't hurt anybody   
fly away, thy angelic man.   
  
"I love you too... Kaworu."   
  
shinji believes-   
that was the first time, he truly felt loved.


End file.
